


This One Poem

by AnnoaThiem



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoaThiem/pseuds/AnnoaThiem
Summary: I watched the video of Domi and Sascha's helicopter trip followed by a tennis exhibition in Acapulco and this happened...





	This One Poem

_"It was great from the very beginning, to come here by helicopter. Amazing view, but the best view was Sascha, on the opposite of me. It was better than all the sea."_

Sascha laughs, but his heart breaks.  
All the pieces he has worked so hard to stitch back together start crackling again and the pain rushes in, sharp and devastating.  
He looks down, up, aside, back at Dominic, and bites the inside of his cheek really hard, so his chest will hurt a bit less in comparison. So no one will notice how distraught he suddenly is.

Everything was perfect until this very moment and that's why he laughs, at first. This is the bliss bursting out, the feeling of absolute peace deserting him.  
Everything was perfect.  
The intimacy they shared on the court, despite the crowd and the cameras. Alone in the world, for ten minutes, their eyes locked, skimming the ball gently, softly, almost sensually, like a ballet. Like a reminiscence of the way their hands used to dance in the dark.  
The touch of Dominic's skin pressed against his arm, spreading warmth and light through his body, so vividly that the sun turned green with envy.  
The slight nuance in his voice when he said his name, a subtle fondness, an echo in the room, a whisper against his hair on the pillow. Sascha…  
Everything felt like home, up to the split instant of serenity when Dominic got uncomfortable and giggled, like he always does when he's afraid no one else will. Like Sascha knew he would. Realizing Dominic hasn't changed.  
He's still this awkward boy he has fallen head over heels for years ago.  
Sascha knows him. He knows everything about him. He can never forget, no matter how hard he tries. Dominic is this one poem he has learnt at school and can't shake off from his memory.  
He knows him and that's why his heart breaks.

Dominic is joking. He doesn't mean any of it.  
And that's unbearable, because Sascha has spent the entire helicopter ride wondering how the blue of his eyes could outshine the sea and the sky. Staring at the line of his jaws, the curves of his lips, wishing it was the only landscape he would ever have to look at.  
Hoping Dominic had been longing for this reunion as badly as he had.  
Hoping he could still share a fraction of the passion that's eating him alive.  
Dominic doesn't.  
He feels at peace next to Sascha, he always will. He can't forget the verses either. He probably still loves him, like one loves a past that has finally stopped hurting.  
But home is someone else now.  
And Sascha can only blame himself for driving him away.

So his heart breaks, again, crumbles into pieces that he will have to pick up and stitch back together, until next time.  
Until the day he will finally accept the unacceptable.  
He has lost him.


End file.
